


Back For Another Day

by The_Fan_2000



Series: Five Nights at Freddy's [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-30 05:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15090197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fan_2000/pseuds/The_Fan_2000





	Back For Another Day

I couldn't get what Foxy said out of my head and the dream was surprising too. Today was day 2 of my shift and I wonder what'll happen tonight. With that thought, my stomach started rumbling. Better eat before I go to work but what should I eat? Going to my fridge and opening it, there wasn't much in there except a half empty jug of milk and a pizza box. Man I should really get some better food but working the nightshift drained me of all my energy to go shopping and ordering fast food wasn't healthy either. So I decided that after tonight's shift I would go to Rucker's to get some groceries. Looking at the time it said 10:30. I walked outside of my building and was stopped right in my tracks, on the other side of the road right under a flickering light post, it was a man in a purple night guard suit. I rubbed my eyes thinking it was just my mind playing tricks on me and he was gone just like that. I shrugged, got into my car and headed towards the pizzeria. Mr. Fazbear wasn't here like he was yesterday, it was my first day after all. Now that I know the building, he knows I could do this on my own. Making my way to the office, I bumped into one of the janitors "I'm sorry" I said awkwardly but they just scowled at me and kept walking. Guess these janitors are grumpier than Mr. Fazbear said they were. Something was off about that janitor but when I bumped into them, I thought I saw them wearing purple but Mr Fazbear has a strict rule about dress code. No way, that couldn't have been him could it? What was he doing down here in the first place? I started panicking. "Calm down, calm down" I started telling myself. Finally calming down a few minutes later, I sat down and picked up the tablet and was ready to work. The ringing of the phone startled me and I fell off my chair. Getting up using the chair as support rubbing my now aching butt, I sat back down. As usual, the phone straight to voicemail "Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know..." he said trailing off. I quickly pulled up the monitor, seeing how Bonnie was already out of place. Flipping through the cameras going from Pirate's Cove to the kitchen, then to backstage. "Ah ha! Found ya!" I said excitedly. Just seeing his silhouette on the camera. " Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often." he said, sighing in relief of one animatronic I didn't have to deal with tonight. "I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right?" he said with a chuckle. That froze me in place. I looked at my power and noticed it was at 85%. Not in any danger yet. Flipping back to the backstage Bonnie's face was right in front of the camera and it looked like he had no eyes. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. It was so mesmerizing then he quickly vanished" I flipped frantically through the cameras in search of Bonnie. I checked the main stage. He was there but Chica wasn't. So I started looking for her. I heard that if Chica moves, she's most likely to go to the kitchen. I flipped to the kitchen camera. I could hear banging but I couldn't see anything. It said "audio only" I gave a sigh. "I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react..." he sounded worried. Was I in danger if they came that close to me and I wasn't fast enough to react? "Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon." he said before hanging up. Yeah thanks you totally didn't leave me here thinking I'm probably going to die. Foxy you don't like being watched? You were always the star in my eyes. To me, were always the outgoing one. Maybe its because you know whats going to happen to the night guard if he fails. That makes so much sense and I understand why you wouldn't like being watched. I checked the kitchen cam again and the banging had stopped, guess she got bored and moved somewhere else. I chuckled to myself as I went through the cameras again. Stopping on cam 4a, to see Chica coming down the hallway to my office. "Chica please, I don't have no pizza so lets not eat" I said thinking Chica would understand. Started flipping through the cameras looking for Bonnie, finally finding him in the supply closet. I went back to the camera I saw Chica at but she was no longer there. I checked the kitchen cam and listened for banging, not hearing anything I went the camera pointed at the corner on my right side and there she was. Looking at the cam with her mouth open revealing a part of her endoskeleton. Flipping the monitor shut as fast as I could and turned on the light and she screamed at me while I shut the door on her. Sighing in relief, looking at the time and it was only 4am. I only had 28% of power left but I had this, I tried to turn on the left door light and it wasn't working. Quickly I kept pressing it, hearing the same sound that played when something got jammed. This isn't good, Bonnie is going to get me and put me in a suit. I heard laughing "That's right Mr. Nightguard or should I say Ricardo." Bonnie said as he stepped in the door. "How do you know my name?" I asked confused. "We all heard about Foxy's little guy but something is different about you. You're not so little anymore and it's so sad that Foxy ain't hear to protect you this time" He said as he grabbed me and put me on his shoulder. "Let me go!" I yelled, Bonnie chuckled. "You knew what would happen if one of us were to catch you. I'm kinda surprised it was me though, usually Freddy is the one getting all the night guards." He said before I was dropped onto the floor. I heard something crash into something else right before I was picked up and brought somewhere. "Hello?" I said frightened. Then I felt something cold and metal stroke my face. "You didn't really think I was going to let them harm you, did ya?" Foxy said softly "Foxy!" I said excitedly. Hugging his waist not letting go, tears running down my face. I felt him hug me back as we just sat there quietly. "I thought I lost ya when I saw Bonnie taking ye to the parts and service room. " Foxy sounding worried like a parent or a sibling. "We have to keep you hidden, if Bonnie or the other find out I'm hiding you, I'll be in big trouble. I heard the 6am clock timer go off as I peaked out of Foxy's curtains. seeing everyone returning to their places. Moments later I saw Mr. Fazbear to the office. "I really had high hopes for the kid" He sounded disappointed. "At least he wasn't a mess like the others were, Raul! get in here!" Mr. Fazbear yelled. Seconds later I saw Raul run to the office "Yes Sir?" Raul said "Get the hiring ad back in the paper, we need a new night guard as soon as possible. Ricardo wasn't much trouble so we don't have to wait the required 3 months" He said chuckling "Yes sir! I'll get on it right away" Raul said as he ran back to the staff only room. My jaw dropped, hearing what he said was hurtful. "So he knew this would happen? I can't believe this" I said quietly, I saw Foxy turn around and he gave me another hug "He knows that Freddy, Bonnie and Chica don't like new people especially after that purple suited guy left, I think he tampered with their systems." He said curling his fist "Luckily I wasn't in the pizzeria the day he left because he would've probably done the same thing to me." I could feel his body get tense. I just hugged him and that seemed to calm him down. before he left go "So this guy in the purple suit is responsible for all this? He's the reason for all these disappearances?" I said as Foxy nodded his head. "I got to do something about this!" I tried leaving the cove but I was stopped by Foxy "No, you can't do anything. If Freddy and the others find out you're still alive, they'll kill you." He said standing in the way "But if there's a way to fix everyone..." I was interrupted "There's nothing you can do. If you try reprogramming them while they're offline....." Foxy stopped talking. Foxy turned around and looked out of the curtain. "You have to hide, it's almost opening time." Foxy said pointing towards the back of the stage.


End file.
